


Обещание (The promise)

by tsKChimera



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Боруто, Наруто - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsKChimera/pseuds/tsKChimera
Summary: - Ты обещал!- You'd promised!
Relationships: Gaara/Shinki (Naruto), Гаара/Шинки
Kudos: 5





	Обещание (The promise)

– Что ж, с этими разобрались.

Молодой шиноби остановился рядом с мужчиной. Его осанка, как всегда, была бесподобно прямой, но Гаару не обманешь – отсутствие плаща из сатецу выдавало то, насколько сын устал.

– Не расслабляйся раньше времени, Шинки, – казэкаге подавил довольную улыбку. С тех пор, как их отношения изменились… стали более интимными и сокровенными, глядя на преемника, ему беспрестанно хотелось улыбаться. И видеть, как его любимый улыбается в ответ. – Враг ещё может вернуться.

– Конечно, Отец. Я всегда остаюсь на стор…

Что-то мелькнуло позади сына.

Спустя мгновение донёсся сначала короткий свист, а затем и короткий, противный хруст. Слишком похожий на звук сломавшийся костей.

–…оже, – Шинки вздрогнул. Поперхнулся.

Первой кровь потекла изо рта.

Или, точнее, именно там Гаара заметил её в первую очередь.

С нарастающим ужасом, но всё также молниеносно, Пятый перевёл взгляд ниже и его сердце упало: в груди сына зияла дыра.

– Шинки! – казэкаге метнулся к падающему преемнику, одновременно вздёргивая стену из песка. Пытаясь обнаружить врага и заткнуть всё разрастающуюся рану.

– О…ец? – взгляд молодого повелителя сатецу уже потускнел, его тело стремительно холодело.

– Не говори! – мужчина сорвался на крик непроизвольно. Преисполняемый отчаянья, он дрожащей рукой вынул из набедренной сумки живительную мазь.

«Не поможет», – чудом свинтив крышку и окунув в субстанцию пальцы, Гаара прижал ладонь к груди сына, с диким для него самого отвращением почувствовав остывающую окровавленную плоть.

– Не говори, Шинки! Сейчас я позову медиков, только держись! Дыши медленно, неглубоко. Только…

Сердце гораздо быстрее приняло ужасную правду, чем то мог позволить себе мозг – когда Пятый в конце концов осознал, что мальчик больше не дышит, его глаза уже давно застилали слёзы.

– Нет! Шинки! Ты не можешь! Ты обещал!

Песок, повинуясь взбешённым эмоциям хозяина, поднялся столбом и с каждой секундой всё больше набирал обороты, превращая место гибели сына в око пустынного смерча.

– Ты обещал, что позаботишься о Суне! Что не оставишь меня! Шинки! Шинки! Шин…

Мгновенно настигнувшая сознание тьма лишила Гаару всего – сознания, сил, возможности двигаться, слёз. Оставив со своим приходом только глубокую, тягучую, нагую скорбь, в которой мужчина был вынужден тонуть.

– Отец! – сонно-рассерженный голос Шинки заставил его открыть глаза.

Мрак неохотно отступил, рассеявшись, расползаясь в сторону, открывая испуганному взору бирюзовых глаз привычный потолок их с сыном спальни.

– Отец, у вас кошмар, проснитесь же.

Преемник, каким-то чудом ещё остающийся полусонным, сжимал любимого в крепких объятьях, уткнувшись носом в плечо и шумно дыша.

Пятый тяжело сглотнул, наконец почувствовав, что всё его тело дрожит.

– Шинки? Ты… жив?

– Конечно, я жив, – малахитовые глаза злобно сверкали в полумраке комнаты. Только встретившись со взглядом старшего и убедившись, что тот больше не спит, он чуть ослабил объятья. – С чего бы мне быть мёртвым.

– Но… этот бой…

– Вчерашний? – брови кукловода недовольно изогнулись. – Он был тяжёлым, но с нами обоими всё в порядке.

– Тебя не ранили? – с трудом подавив экзистенциональный ужас за сына, Гаара поднял руку и, так и не отважившись откинуть одеяло, положил ладонь на грудь кукловода. – Тут?

– Нет, – Шинки нахмурился сильнее. – Что бы Вам не приснилось, это всего лишь кошмар, Отец. – Видя, какое облегчение любимому принесло убеждение, что он цел, парень еле заметно помотал головой. – Я жив. – Опершись на локоть, свободной рукой повелитель сатецу обнял Песчаного. – Я здесь. – Приблизившись, Шинки ласково поцеловал мужчину в седеющий висок. – Я люблю тебя.

– М, – казэкаге закрыл глаза и обмяк, позволяя сгрести себя в очередные объятья.

Сын ещё долго целовал его лицо, бережно поглаживая то руки, то спину, прижимая к себе. Гаара не сопротивлялся – только нежность возлюбленного сейчас могла окончательно спасти его от кошмара.

– Лучше? – чуть отстранившись, ласково касаясь алых волос, спросил Шинки.

– Да, спасибо. – Пятый наслаждался теплом горячо любимого сына. – Давно мне не снились такие реалистичные сны. – Он поморщился. – Кошмары.

– Пусть больше не снятся, – преемник наклонился и глубоко поцеловал его в губы. – А сейчас время расплаты за то, что ты меня разбудил.

– Шинки… – Гаара посмотрел не него и смог даже улыбнуться, пока сын отбрасывал одеяло в сторону. – Зачем ты…

– Это – плохое возбуждение, – сухо пояснил парень, потянувшись, чтобы обхватить эрегированный член старшего.

– Ох…

На возражения/объяснения Шинки не дал ему возможности, поцеловав в ухо и прошептав:

– Но сейчас я сделаю его хорошим.

– Как скажешь, – Пятый откинулся на подушку.

Такие знакомые прикосновения сначала пальцев, а потом губ и языка парня к его плоти быстро вышибли остатки страха и оцепенения из тела. Гаара позволил себе глубоко дышать, периодически шепча имя сына.

Наваждение, казалось, исчезло полностью, когда мужчина, уже порядком разморенный и взвинченный умелыми ласками любовника, произнёс:

– Ты не посмеешь умереть раньше меня, Шинки?

Медленно лизнув сочащуюся предэякулятом головку, парень улыбнулся.

– Конечно же нет, Отец. Я обе…

Если бы он не отвлекся, пока говорил, возможно всё бы закончилось травмой – так быстро Гаара подскочил на кровати, схватив лицо сына в свои ладони.

– Не обещай, – в бирюзовых глазах искрами безумия блистал страх. Нет, ужас. – Не обещай мне ничего, Шинки. Просто сделай.

Секундное замешательство сменилось пониманием – парень кивнул. Ему и самому приходили жуткие видения среди ночи, но он всегда успокаивался по утру, имея возможность обнять самого дорогого человека во всём мире.

– Да, Отец. – Подтянувшись, он поцеловал любимого. – Я стану Шестым совсем скоро. – Ласково опрокинув казэкаге на спину, Шинки навис над мужчиной. – И буду любить вас очень, очень долго. Просто буду.


End file.
